Something Gone Awry
by Jessabel
Summary: AU after "Something Blue" Let's suppose Willow doesn't reverse the spell before Spike & Buffy get married...


Something Gone Awry  
  
By Jessie Rating: PG-13 Spoilers: This is loosely based on S4's episode "Something Blue" Disclaimers: Ownership. gives me the wiggins! Summary: Lets, for one moment, suppose that Willow didn't reverse the spell before Buffy and Spike's nuptials Feedback: Don't make me beg..  
  
Part One: Wedding Bell Blues  
  
"Buffy, don't you think you should think this over?" Willow asked her best friend "I mean, a week ago, Spike wanted you dead. Now, I'm no expert on marriage or even relationships, but if your fiancée has had homicidal fantasies about you, you might want to at least consider couples-counseling before marrying him."  
  
"Will, I told you, that's in the past. Besides, I wanted him dead too and he doesn't seem to be worried about marrying me." Buffy held up two dresses. "Which one, blue or red? Oh, Spike likes red, better pack that one." She folded it and placed it neatly into her suitcase. " Anyway, all of that macho-killer stuff was just his way of fighting the deep feelings of love and desire he had for me. Once he succumbed to them, he.."  
  
"I don't think I want to hear anymore," Willow groaned." Deep feelings of desire? Where did you come up with that?" She peered at Buffy suspiciously. "Have you been calling that Psychic Friends Network again?"  
  
"No," replied Buffy, offended, " If you must know, I've been watching a lot of Passions with Spike lately and.."  
  
"Oh yes, Passions, that's definitely something to base important life decisions on. What was I thinking?" Willow asked sarcastically.  
  
"I've been patient. For a week now, I've listened to all of you insult the man I love and watched as you snubbed all of his overtures of friendship. I've tried to give you time to get used to us, but none of you seem willing to accept that we ARE going to be married, whether you approve or not." Buffy zipped her suitcase angrily. " I wanted to have my wedding here, so you could be my maid-of-honor and Giles could give me away, but I see now that Spike was right. So, we're going to Vegas to elope. When we get back, I expect nothing but loving, supportive friendship from all of you!"  
  
"Ready, pet?" Spike's head peeked in the doorway.  
  
"Yeah," Buffy said in a quiet voice.  
  
"Luv, what's wrong? Don't you want to marry me?" Spike bowed his head slightly, " You're not wishing it was Angel you.."  
  
"William Andrew David Sinclair, what would make you say something so stupid?" Buffy went to him and looked into his eyes. "You are the one I want to marry, the only one I want period! So quit being such a jackass!" She punched him playfully in the arm." Besides, you're right, Angel does have stupid hair!"  
  
Spike grabbed her and kissed her hard. Willow watched, half horrified, half envious. She'd never seen Buffy so happy, not even with Angel. Too bad it wasn't real. She'd been looking for a way to reverse the spell, but so far, she had come up with nothing. Giles was completely blind and very cranky. He'd had to resort to asking Spike for help in going to the bathroom, and to add insult to injury, Spike now insisted upon referring to him as "Dad." At Buffy's insistence, Xander and Anya were now indefinite guests in her basement. Willow put up a protection barrier around the Summers' house until she could find a way to reverse the havoc she'd created.  
  
Buffy pulled away from Spike's lips and said, "Honey, we've got to go. We've still got to pick up my dress from the seamstress, remember?"  
  
" I don't see why you need a dress, luv," Spike winked at her, " Just more for me to take off later!"  
  
She blushed and swatted at him, " I gave up my church wedding and big reception," She raised her chin stubbornly, " I'm going to have a proper wedding dress!!!"  
  
"Only teasing, pet," He kissed her gently, " Now, let's go get hitched!" With one arm around her, he picked up her suitcase and the two began walking out of the room. They reached the doorway when Buffy pulled away and ran over to Willow.  
  
"Wish me luck, Will?" She asked  
  
Her face was so happy and full of hope that Willow couldn't disappoint her. " Good luck, Buff, call me when you get there, okay?"  
  
"It's a promise!" She said and Willow watched as the two of them left.  
  
Xander ran into the room saying, " Buffy's leaving with Bleach-Boy!"  
  
"Correction, Xander, Buffy's eloping with Bleach-Boy," Willow said.  
  
"Well," Xander said impatiently, " What are you going to do about it?"  
  
Willow looked him straight in the face and said, " Nothing."  
  
  
  
Part Two- Mr. & Mrs. Big Bad  
  
"Um, Will, did your spell do something to my hearing?" Xander asked "Because I coulda sworn you just said you weren't going to stop Buffy from marrying Spike!"  
  
"No, you're not deaf," Willow said sweetly, " But keep throwing that spell in my face and you might end up impotent!"  
  
"But.." Xander sputtered  
  
"Besides, who are we to say who Buffy marries?" She asked  
  
"Willow, he's a VAMPIRE!" Xander yelled  
  
"Yeah, so?" Willow shrugged her shoulders and asked, " She seems to prefer the undead hotties, why not Spike?"  
  
"What's got you so Pro-Spike all of a sudden?" He asked incredulously "Have you forgotten all the times he's tried to kill her, to kill us?"  
  
"No, I haven't forgotten.." She started  
  
Interrupting her, he said, " And what about me? Am I supposed to live in Buffy's basement for the rest of my life? I haven't had sex in a week because the bunny wallpaper creeps Anya out. Perfect, I finally find a place where Anya won't have sex, and I'm going to be stuck there forever because you're getting warm fuzzies from Buffy and Spike!" Xander's week- long dry spell had taken its toll and he was now shouting. " And what about Giles? Does he have to stay blind?"  
  
Willow didn't answer him. To be honest, she'd forgotten about the effect not reversing the spell would have on Giles. She looked over at where Giles sat on the sofa, holding an open book and trying desperately to read it. When he finally gave up, his facial expression was bleak. Willow felt very torn. On one hand, she knew Buffy was happy with Spike, perhaps the happiest she'd ever seen her. How could she take that away from her? On the other hand, how could she leave Giles this way? He'd go insane, and Willow knew that Buffy would never want her happiness to come at the expense of her Watcher. Finally, Willow made a hard decision. She resolved to reverse the spell.  
  
She looked at Xander and said sadly, " You're right, Giles doesn't deserve this."  
  
"Well, what about me?" Xander whined "Don't I get a liitle sympathy" After all, it's been a week since I."  
  
Willow walked out the front door before Xander could Continue his sob story of sexual deprivation. She figured the college library had some materials she could use. She was so depressed even the prospect of hours of research couldn't cheer her up.  
  
-Several Hours and Several Miles Later-  
  
Buffy pinned the veil on her head. She looked at herself in the mirror and grinned. The dress was perfect, all satin and lace, very girly. The best part though, was that for the first time in years, it was just her in that dress. No stakes or crosses hidden anywhere, it was just Buffy. She felt normal, she felt pretty, she felt like a bride. 'Who'd have thought marrying my mortal enemy could feel so good?' She giggled aloud at the thought.  
  
"What's so funny, pet?" Spike asked as he put his arms around her from behind.  
  
"Spike!!" She shrieked "You're not supposed to see me before the wedding! It's bad luck!!"  
  
"Buffy, luv, you're a Slayer marrying a vampire, some would say your luck's already shot." Spike said dryly. Seeing the hurt look on her face, he said "Besides, I can't see my own bloody reflection, now can I? How am I supposed to know if I look okay? Don't want to go walking down the aisle to a poofy-haired groom, do you?"  
  
She smiled and allowed herself to really look at her intended. He had flat out refused to wear a tux, so she'd picked out a black suit with a midnight blue shirt and matching satin tie. He wore his trademark leather duster over it. All in all, he was one delicious package! She let her eyes travel lower. 'Speaking of packages.. Stop it Buffy! You will not ravage this man, not yet!' She dragged her eyes back up to his face and said with a little grin, "You'll do."  
  
Visibly hurt, he said " What do you mean, I'll do?"  
  
She grinned and said teasingly " Oh, pouty! Look at that lip, gonna get it.."  
  
He growled and kissed her hungrily. She felt his hands drifting lower and so she pulled away saying, " Hey buster, marriage first, nookie after!'  
  
-Sunnydale- Half an Hour later-  
  
Everyone was in bed but Willow. On her lap sat the book that could fix everything, but she still felt conflicted. If she reversed the spell, she'd be saving her friend from marrying a soulless demon, and giving Giles back his sight. But she'd also be taking away what might be Buffy's only chance to be loved, married, and part of something that didn't involve Buffy's accursed sacred duty. If she didn't though, Giles would remain blind and Xander would remain celibate. While that last part didn't really bother her, she wasn't sure if she could take much more of his incessant whining. Two more days of him and she'd either have to reverse the spell or kill him. 'Goddess,' She thought ' I just wish I knew I was doing the right thing.' She was just about to open the book when the phone rang.  
  
"Hello.." She said uncertainly  
  
"Congratulate me Will," Buffy's voice said happily " I'm now Mrs. William The Bloody!"  
  
"You're married.already?" Willow asked weakly  
  
"Yep, it was official ten minutes ago!" She laughed  
  
In the background, Willow heard singing, very bad singing. It was a sort of an Elvis crossed with Wayne Newton rendition of "Wind Beneath My Wings." "Spike paid an Elvis impersonator to sing my song!" Buffy said giddily and giggled "See, I told you he loved me!"  
  
Spike's voice came on the line and he said with no small amount of impatience, " Enough chit-chat, hang up the bloody phone! I've held up my end of the deal, bands of gold, honest woman and the like, so it's time I get my reward!" Willow could hear kissing.  
  
"Willow," Buffy said breathlessly " I've got to go before my other half ravishes me under the plastic ivy! Give everyone my love!"  
  
'I will, congratulations!" Willow said and hung up the phone. A new plan was forming in her head. They were already married. What harm could come from reversing the spell now? She figured she'd give them four or five hours to, uh, consummate their union, so to speak, then do her thing and reverse the spell. Knowing Buffy the way she did, she knew there was a good chance she wasn't going to be very happy with her once she was back to normal. Even though he was just as much a victim as she, Buffy would most likely also be unhappy with Spike. Willow could see it would take a great deal of finessing on her part to see that the new groom returned to Sunnydale unscathed. She knew she was meddling, and that it was risky, but something about the way Buffy and Spike had sounded together convinced her it was a risk worth taking. For some unexplainable reason, she knew Spike could make Buffy happy. 'In fact,' She thought, her eyes glinting naughtily, 'It sounded as thought Spike was about to make Buffy VERY "happy!!!"' -TBC-  
  
Author's Notes: This is actually a series I started over a year ago. Originally, I sent it out to all of the Yahoo groups I belonged to, but after part seven I got stuck. Recently, I decided to try to finish it, so I've done a little re-writing here and there, and will hopefully have a new chapter for it soon. I hope you like it, as it's my personal favorite out of all my stories! Jessie 


End file.
